


Just a year

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friends move away for a year and Arthur doesn’t take it well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: snuggles
> 
> Not beta'd. Sorry.

They all had a great day out. It’s been one of those early fall days with the bluest of skies and the light making all the colours so vibrant that it almost hurt to look at them. Percy smiled. This was the last time they were on a hike before Merlin and Gwaine started their jobs in South Africa and they enjoyed their day to the fullest. 

It was late when they finally came back to their place after longish good-byes to their friends and promises to visit soon. 

Percy knew it wasn’t a good sign that Arthur hadn’t said a word since they’d parted with Merlin and Gwaine. He knew that it was even harder on Arthur that their best friends moved away, he had been inseparable with them since they’d meet at university. They both had only temporary contracts, but who knew, a lot could happen in a year. 

Arthur had sat down on the couch, remote control in hand and switched channels aimlessly before he found some footie, but Percy knew he wasn’t watching. 

He went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, with milk and lots of mini marshmallows, the way Arthur liked it, got the cookies he stored in the cupboard on the top shelf in the far back where he knew Arthur wouldn’t find them and after switching the heating on, made his way to the couch. 

Arthur didn’t comment but he didn’t protest either when Percy found the huge blanket, spread it over them both, put his arm around Arthur’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

Sighing, Arthur snuggled close and leaned his head against Percy’s chest, draping one arm around Percy’s middle. 

Percy nuzzled into Arthur’s hair. “It’s just a year, but…how about…we’ll look at flights tomorrow?”


End file.
